DieselDorky16 Texture Pack/1.0.1-pre5
It's been months! I've been working on the Hogwarts Map and I have not gotten back to this texture pack. Another pre-release today! I'll try to get a video in soon... Additions Blocks Ruby Block * Re-added Ruby Block and Ruby Ore Block * Replaces Emeralds Items Ruby * Re-added Ruby Item * Replaces Emerald General Music Discs * Music disc ward will now play the State Anthem of the Soviet Union Changes Blocks Wooden Planks * All plank textures reverted to the original betapack textures used originally for the Texture Update End Stone * Uses original textures, which were white, but flows with the new Cobblestone texture from 1.14. * This applies to End Stone Bricks Lectern * Restained with Dark Oak Planks ** This was previously used in development versions of Hogwarts - A Better Perfect Recreation (Phase One), but was later scrapped Ice Blocks * All ice, packed ice and Blue Ice have a drastic modification Blast Furnace * Made some drastic changes to the block texture Smoker * Made some drastic changes to the block texture Crafting Table * Now going birch wood Ore Blocks * All ore blocks have been retextured * Stone color matches the stone block * Emerald Ore will use the vanilla Redstone Ore texture Grass Block * Now uses the new 1.14 concept, which applies to both variants Dirt Block * New textures are used, with much more detail * Applies to all the sides of Podzol, Grass Block, Mycelium Coarse Dirt * New texture used, with much more detail Glazed Terracotta * Blue Glazed Terracotta has a new texture from the 10 Year Anniversary pack * Lime Glazed Terracotta has a new texture from the 10 Year Anniversary pack Stone Blocks * All stone blocks went through a revamp, except for polished stone blocks. * The stone block itself is made darker Stone Bricks * All stone bricks have a different color tint. Wooden Planks * Restored to its original textures Wooden Doors * Now has the same style, only in different wood types. Observer Blocks * Reverted to the original texture * Only with the 1.14 textures within it. Wool * Reverted to the classic edition * Sixteen different colors! Sandstone * Reverted textures to as seen in 18w43a Red Sandstone * Reverted textures to as seen in 18w43a Wooden Logs * Many logs were tinted * Some log textures has a similar tint to WizardingWorldMC * This will apply to stripped logs Stained Glass Blocks * Removed old textures from 1.13 Glass Block * Glass Block/Glass Pane textures reverted to the original betapack textures used originally for the Texture Update Cobblestone * All cobblestone, including mossy variants now are retextured, and darker! Other * Removed textures that reference to Faithful, as they were unnecessary * Furnace, Dispenser and Dropper textures now have more detail * Some mineral blocks use the textures original betapack textures used originally for the Texture Update Items Wooden Tools/Weapons * Changed Wooden Tools and Weapons to Dark Oak Leather Armor * Reverted to the original 1.14 texture Diamond Armor and Tools * Uses the ten-year anniversary texture * This applies to Diamond Horse Armor * This applies to Diamond Sword Trident * Reverted to its original texture model in 18w07a Music Disc - Ward * Its texture has been changed to the Soviet flag Cod * Cod (item) is reverted to the pre-Update Aquatic texture * This applies to the cod bucket texture ** only affects the cod itself and not the bucket. Others * Slimeball, Egg, Snowball, and much others have more detail Mobs Villagers * Villagers are now Russian! * All villagers, regardless of biome (except the Desert and Swamp Villagers) now have their hats looking like they are Russian * Some of the profession skins such as the farmer have changed to reflect the look of the Russians. * Spawn egg texture has changed Pillager * Now uses the Illusioner texture as the Pillager * New spawn egg is used as such Phantom * New spawn egg texture is used to reflect on the texture of the Phantom mob. Cod * Cod (entity) is reverted to the pre-Update Aquatic texture General Sounds * Villager sounds now speak russian when idle, accept, reject, hurt or even die. ** ''сука блять (cyka blyat) -'' death sound for villagers Bug Fixes * Some textures seem to be incorrect for placeholders * Zeon_Blacktooth's WizardingWorldMC textures can be used here. * Some sound events will never stop when it's supposed to be without using the /stopsound command Category:Updates